Saver (Fate/Extra)
Saver (セイヴァー, Seivā?, localized as "Savior") is a "messiah" type Servant, and was carefully selected by the Automaton from the collective records of the Holy Grail War. Like Avenger, Saver is considered to be distinct from the seven Servant classes. Profile Identity His identity is Buddha (覚者ブッダ, ?), a messiah who led the path of enlightenment and Buddhahood. Shakyamuni (釈尊, ?) is the most famous Buddha who became Buddha through self realization. He was released from all suffering and pain while alive. In Buddhism, the "teachings to become an enlightened one" but he never said anything can be "saved once you learn it. Buddhism is a philosophy that came to Shakyamuni when he has reached Buddhahood, and Shakyamuni did not mention "This is the only teaching to the way of Buddha." This is how each person was able to become a Buddha. In Buddhism, people has the potential to become all Buddha. Eventually all humans will lead to enlightenment. Even good, evil, sentience or heartless are all too much in the process.[3] He is a Bodhisattva, a Deva (天, kami?, a class of Buddhist divinity, as distinct from the word 神, which is pronounced in the same manner, but indicates a god in the general sense) of cosmic proportions, easily capable of governing the Solar System.[4] Appearance Development Before his identity was announced Takeuchi Takashi commented that he was inspired by reading Osamu Tezuka Buddha manga.[5] Plot Fate/Extra Ahttp://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Twice_H._Piecemanfter Twice lost his original servant Caster, he prayed for salvation and he was given a new Servant. For Twice to obtain this Servant is their shared philosophy on how good and evil can be opening one's eyes to the truth of "Humanity salvation". Saver responded to be summon as the Servant, it was sinful to ignore his master anguish as it was too hard to be abandoned. Twice was a person who continued to confront war until his death from its birth. While he hated wars but even he cannot completely deny it, the last moments of a man who continued walking penance, like the flower of Shorea robusta (沙羅雙樹, ?).[3] "There is no salvation in any way to this soul. If at the very least, until the conclusion of the human race that he wished, let's continue together.[3]" In the decisive king of battle between Hakuno Kishinami and Twice, Twice summons Saver. He is the last Servant, who has the form of a god. Twice refers him as Heroic Spirit of Salvation (救世の英霊, Kyusei no Eirei?, localized as "Legendary Soul of Salvation"). His Master states that he is an entity that lives to liberate humanity from its suffering. As he was summoned, he claims that for the sake of leading humanity to follow the path of Tathatā and thus to enlightenment. He'll grant salvation and guide them with the might of his Vajra (刄ヴァジュラ, ?).[6] All Hakuno's Servants have different response to Saver summoning. Saber acknowledges that Saver is a Heroic Spirit too much for her alone to handle as she only knows suffering. Archer wasn't expecting Twice to have an exalted messiah type Servant. Caster thinks it's cliché for Twice to be saved by a god. But nevertheless, they are all confident to take down Saver and Twice with Hakuno support. After Twice vanishes, Hakuno Kishinami expected Saver to fade away like Twice. Rather than Saver lend his power to his master, he only showed mercy during in the King of the battle.[3] Saver before vanishing, explains that all life will eventually perish and that all living things are trapped in Saṃsāra (輪廻, lit. endless cycle of rebirth?). He further says that Twice's salvation is in Nirvana where he will witness the end of the world.[7] Hakuno saw Saver's last expression much like his Master and as he fade away, Hakuno compares him to be like a Shorea robusta flower losing its petal. Hakuno deduces Saver as the messiah Buddha who was the only person to have escaped the cycle of suffering and that Saver allied himself with that Master not because he agreed with Twice's ideals, but out of compassion for his soul. Abilities Saver possesses 34,760 HP, and his Noble Phantasm is the Amita Amitabha and Chakravartin. As with other hypothetical Servants of the Saver class, Saver possesses the class abilities of Charisma; a rare natural talent for commanding armies and it’s said that B rank is enough for even a king. Counter Hero, which imposes a rank-down upon any opponents that classify as 'Heroes' or 'Anti-heroes.'[1] 'Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig' (菩提樹の悟り, Bodaijuu no Satori?, localized as Sri Maha Bodhiya), which negates damage and mental interference.[1] However those with 'Divinity' (神性, Shinsei?) skill can break through and defend against this skill.[8] Saver who has attained the EX rank, it should be possible to tranquilly receive even the seven desires of man.[1] CombatEdit *'Samadhi' (三昧, ?) - Refers to the state of perfect meditative union. Enhances Saver's attributes, causes Saver's GUARD command to drain MP from the attacker. *'Dukkha Samudaya' (集諦, ?) - The noble truth of suffering's accumulation. Counterattack, deals high damage. *'Madhyamā-pratipad' (中道, ?) - The middle way, moderation in favor of indulgence or mortification. Attribute enhancement, causes Saver's ATTACK command to recover HP. *'Dukkha' (苦諦, ?) - The noble truth that life is full of suffering. Attribute enhancement, causes Saver's BREAK command to stun. *'Śūnyatā' (空虚, ?) - Emptiness, the concept that all things are without absolute identity or permanence. Damage, reduced by having a higher prana (魔力, ?) stat. Despite his appearance, Saver is skilled in close hand to hand combat. He uses 'Kalaripayattu' (カラリパヤット, '' Kararipayatto''?), the ancient Indian fighting style from which all rationally derived martial arts are descended.[1] Relationships Twice H. Pieceman Category:Characters Category:Servant Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Fate/Extra Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Divine Heroic Spirits Category:Abnormal Servants Category:Saver Class